Les Trois Diablos
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Three devils born from Death


**Les Trois diable**

 **Yes its time for me to get into PURE Harry potter fanfic. I find myself scared and very excited at putting forth this story. One of things that irked me about going into it is a very simple trap I have seen authors, who write Harry potter fanfic, fall into over and over again. First is the endless year, which means that EVEN if harry potter is only 11 years old, that is the whole entire novel. In other words they stick to one setting for the rest of the WHOLE book.**

 **Creative premise DIE when they are left in the same setting for extended periods of time. In other words, many authors struggle with the pacing of story. They try to cram stuff in. This leads to another pitfall. Endless training regime. There is a point where suspension of disbelief is thrown out the window because Harry is learning all this stuff and it doesn't mean ANYTHING to you. He learns runes and charms, battle magic, dueling, fencing, transfiguration, blah blah blah. I really don't care. What I want is for Harry to say, All I need to is to kill Voldemort. I can learn all this nice little tricks if want, but I need to focus on the killing. What will help me slice off his head or stop his heart. I believe Harry, in any 'good' training story should be focusing on that.  
**

 **Than we have the 'AU' harry, includes twin fics. This is where the family situation, situation of harry, powers, studying, mindset are different. All of these are exciting to see but rarely do I see any of them pass 1 year because they fall into the endless year syndrome. If you want to see a story that does it right check out Chronicles of Harry Holmes. It is pure genius. Just one change AND HOLY SHIT you have a new story, premise etc. I didn't like how the author didn't expand on stuff, but the characterization and adaptation was AMAZING. I only recommend the first one, anything after was a bit... stretched (but still very good).**

 **Another syndrome I find frustrating is the Bashing syndrome. The story Deprived comes to mine. Excellent writing and so on, BUT it feels so BASHY that it takes away from the calm, collected harry that is supposed to be a bad ass. Other than that I thought the story was well written, so much so I derived most of my inspiration from it.**

 **Anyways. The premise of this story is simple. A couple changes lead to something else. Also on a side note there is NO horecrux. I always thought it was a cop out and decided to say it didn't exist in the story. This change sets up a chain reaction of events. Now another thing, I am including a twin in this story. I am going to definitely state: There is a different prophecy from the cannon. This is an example of me ALREADY breaking from CANON and FANON. It is important to differentiate and generalize both of the topics. Because in most stories, they put: this is what is different about harry, take it and everything else is the same. I FACEPALM at that. It should be HOLY SHIT this caused this, which lead to this, and that. Also the main characters I am setting up are going to be ¾ years older than in canon. But all of it adds up to a different premise and storyline.**

 **I like to think of stories as a set of dominos. As you push one, it hits another which hits two more, and it goes and makes an amazing display. BUT if you were to push another one, the entire display would be changed into something different, for better or worse.**

 **Enough of my rant**

 **HERE WE GO**

During the time of the muggle Halloween, Something amazing happened in a specific town, on a specific street, at a specific house. It was not a miracle nor a catastrophe but merely fate. But what kind of fate? What kind of horror or gift was given to this place, to the people living in that house? Simply put, it was a gift. But this gift was not from benevolent powers, rather it was a gift from the devil.

The place was Gordic hollow. The house was the Potter's residence. It goes without saying that the Potters were the ones living there. One specific Potter was having a very tiring day.

Lily Potter was sitting on a very comfortable nook in the couch near the window, with a book in hand, though she was not reading out of it. She usually stared curled up there after finishing cleaning the dishes and doing the laundry. It was simpler now that she could just flick her wand and let the dishes and clothes clean themselves. What was tiring was the worry she was going through. Every day she would look at her children and see that they were growing up in a dark world. A world that was turning into chaos but Voldemort. Lily shuddered at thinking of the name. The name drove shivers down her spine and clenched her heart with an icy grip.

Thankfully this house, in the heart of Godric's Hollow, was protected. It was filled with warmth of her family, even the surroundings of the house gave off a secure and comforting feeling. It was a modest property with a small lawn in front. The entire setting of the property gave away warmth and peace that was worth many times its value in galleons, especially with the recent attacks on some of the families of the Order of the Pheonix.

Little Harry had been raised here since day one and barely gone out though. It was too dangerous for them to be seen in public. Harry, though, did not complain and obeyed his parents. He was quite mature for a 3 year old. Lily smiled at herself. Harry was quite mature for his age indeed. He had taken care of Daniel when she was busy with cleaning. Harry would play with the small boy and not get frustrated with Daniel's curiosity. The poor boy had so many of his toys bitten or drooled on, but Harry remained patient.

James was out for work, Order business. Though the Potter account held enough to allow the Potter family to live comfortably, James desired to help. Lily had retired from her work to take up caring for the kids. Though Lily knew that James could take of himself, she feared for him every time he left the house. The times were difficult with Lord Voldemort, and his blasted devout of blood supremacy who threaten to wipe away their peaceful way of life.

Things were so much simpler when they were all in Hogwarts. Lily's thoughts turned to the castle and its wonders. She smiled at the happy memories at the school. The protected sanctuary of learning, where little boys and girls became young men and women. She remembered the frustration the teacher had over the chaos of the Marauders. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were considered the crazy bunch. Not a week would go by without a rumor of what the Marauders had done again. Dumbledore had told her at one time that the four added so much fun for him. He had explained how they added color to being a headmaster. Because who would want to sit all day in a chair waiting for something to happen. Better for someone to cause chaos and adventure than a stagnant and monotonous routine.

Those were the days of innocent fun, when the war on the outside seemed so far off. But everything changed when they got out of the school into the real world. It was a cruel world where they have to be careful every waking hour, lest be caught dead. One good thing in this harsh reality was that they lived for each other.

Lily heard a flame erupt from down stairs and felt her skin tingle. She heard a cry, "Daddy!" Lily smiled as she put down her book, not even bothering to mark her spot. Lily walked carefully down the steps and smiled at her husband. James looking very tired, but smiling, hugged his children.

Harry held up Daniel as best he could with one hand. "Daddy, Daniel almost spoke a full word today."

Harry talked excitedly but Lily knew that Daniel was actually just gurgling.

But than sudden a blast at the door and all seemed quiet. At least in Lily's mind. She didn't know who was at the door but she knew what it meant. She didn't know why they were here, but she knew what was going to happen. Lily gaped in shock and so did her husband. Harry though held Daniel close to him. Daniel was wide eyed and trying to hug Harry as if to shield him.

Lily watched with dread pouring into her like a vase being filled with water. She felt despair shoot her through the heart as she cried and tried to grab her children. James, a Gryffindor at heart, took out his wand and pointed it at the intruder.

"Go Lily I will hold him off."

The newcomer smiled, his teeth flashing like a wolf at its prey. The intruder raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra"

The tip of the wand glowed for only a second. Lily successfully grabbed her children and tried to drag the two upstairs. James was already in motion to push his family out of the way. Harry held his brother tightly as he glared at the newcomer.

And little Daniel buried his face into Harry's chest and murmured his first few words. "Harry help..."

The green light was shot out. The deathly light that seemed to reek of evil, soared at the family. But than magic came, as well as it could. The green light froze in mid air but did not disappear. The occupants of the room, except for the children, froze, watching the green light curse. While Daniel was clenching Harry's chest, Harry turned and glared at Voldemort. One thought passed through Harry's head, 'Go Away!'

A rush of explosion, a scream, and than silence.

It was only two days later was everything sorted out. Harry and Daniel Potter were on the same bed playing with each other. Daniel had a medical gauze around his forehead. It was necessary due to his bleeding scar. James and Lily suffered minor wounds but mostly burns. Harry, other hand, had his chest wrapped in medical tape. It was burned slightly where Daniel was holding him.

Lily looked at her two kids and smiled, thanking whatever powered has saved her children. James held her, a strong arm wrapped around her, but tears was in his eyes as well.

"James, Lily" A voice called behind them. Dumbledore came through, his eyes sharp and glinting. "Sirius along with Remus tracked down Peter and apprehend him. He will be getting the dementor's kiss."

James nodded solemly. "Of course Albus. But h-how did we survive."

Dumbledore sighed as he conjured a chair and sat down. The century old wizard looked very tired. "A prophecy was made of your child. It was the reason why I told you to go into hiding in the first place. Your child, Daniel, was the chosne one to defeat Voldemort."

"T-the chosen one? What prophecy are you talking about." James stood up, and moved away from his wife. He was not angry but distraught.

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Later, I will tell you this all later, for now rest and spend time with your family. Than we-" Dumbledore took a deep breath. "We will talk about training Daniel. His task is not yet complete."

A hushed silence fell over the adults in the room. The parents looked back at Daniel. Their little boy was giggling at Harry, who was making fun faces.

Little did they know, that Harry also carried a scar. It was on his back near his waist, it was shaped as a lightening bolt.

 **Luna**

In a certain country, in a certain isolated area, in a isolated house, the devil twisted fate.

A blonde, confident woman walked up the stairs of her house. She wore a button up shirt with a sweater over it. Her pants were loose and comfortable. She rubbed the ring on her hand, it was made up of one diamond and holly wood. She never wanted gold or fancy jewelry, she always thought they were useless. It was when that her husband, Xeno, got down on one knee and presented his handmade ring did she know he truly was the one.

Xeno, bless his heart, was a comedian and a debater. He had a sharp mind and a wit to match. This showed in his half comedy, half political magazine the Quibbler. One part of the magazine was ludicrous rants on the government and conspiracies. The other section was a well thought out and very in depth critique on government policies and economical as well. It didn't take a politician to see the differences in the writing styles or sanity of the words. And her daughter, Luna, sweet little child, had inherited her father's wit but her own sharpness.

She always thought of herself as a strong woman. She had even served in the military for a period. When she was relieved of duty, she had worked her way up to lieutenant through active combat. Being French, she held a very sharp tongue and a temper to match. She remembered how she argued for hours with her father about marrying Xeno. Her father, a noble in the government through political power, wanted her to marry a politically powerful man. She wanted to marry the man who completed her. It wasn't until Xeno came in calmed both of the arguing French warriors did her father actually accept. She smiled at the memory:

" _Look we can sit here all day and argue or we can talk about something productive like the French conspiracy to turn everyone into Snails." Xeno gave a brilliant smile and waggled his eyes._

 _Her father and her looked at him incredulously. Than she started to giggle and her father started out with a roaring laugh._

After they married, she had used her connection in the military to work on development of runes and magic. It was a very interesting and rich area of study. Her department was funded heavily because of all the royalties it provided. They had developed 14 spells and 3 runes in the 6 years she had spent working at the department. That in itself was feat to be reckoned with.

Now the French government had once again come to their isolated corner of the sea cliff to see her new rune. It was a power rune, designed to maximize energy for shields. She had studied the force field around Hogwarts for a long time and decided to improve it. It was originally for defense against the dark Lord but the good o'l Potters took care of that. Their son, Daniel, named the boy-who-lived by Dumbledore, had somehow created a barrier and magical explosion that blew Voldemort to smithereens. She smiled at that and continued to walk up the stairs.

The blonde entered the room and smiled at government worker. "Gerald."

"Selene" The man nodded back to her. He had a gruff appearance and hadn't shaved in quite a while. Selene felt a hot flash of annoyance. Gerald had been against her every step of the way. He hated the fact she rose faster in the military than he did. He hated that fact that she was from a rich noble family but did not marry another. He hated the fact that she was a witch.

Selene brushed her hair back, "I see you already discovered my shield rune."

Gerald nodded. "It seems strong, I have not tested it yet but it seems to hold."

Selene shook her head. "It is strong but the magical backlash would be too great if it failed. I _do not_ want that to happen. Also do not let this out there. I need to figure out a way to diver the power surge. I need more time."

Selene knew that she was actually almost done finishing the Backlash problem, and it only exploded in a small radius, granted that explosion would vaporize anything within it. She just wanted to frustrate Gerald who was hoping to be the one to bring good news.

Gerald glared at her and sneered. "You are lying."

Selene raised an eye brow. "Oh, Do you really want to test it out? Be my guest and get us all killed."

Gerald growled at her. "You impudent bitch. I'll tell you-"

Selene prepared for the eventual fight. Gerald may be quick to take up arms but she had a sharper sword.

"Mommy? Are you upstairs."

And with that, all thoughts of fighting Gerald went out the door for Selene. "Yes, honey, but Mommy is a bit busy right now." Selene forced herself to calm down and her eyes flickered back to Gerald. He had also seemed to be holding his tongue.

"But Mommy, Daddy is asking whether you wanted some tea."

Selene smiled, with anyone else she would deny tea, but this would serve to frustrate Gerald even more. Gerald absolutely hated Xeno. "Tell him to bring it upstairs."

"Yes mommy."

Selene smiled softly. For a 3 year old girl, She was quite brilliant. She heard her love come up the stairs, glasses clinking. Xeno smiled as he saw his wife and Selene winked back.

Xeno felt himself pale. He knew that wink. That was the 'I need your help to piss someone off' wink. Xeno shook his head and went up the stairs. Xeno's eyes immediately found Gerald, looking absolutely disgusting. Xeno kept his thoughts to himself. He looked wearily at Selene who smiled at him, her eyes promised repayment for his services. Xeno set his tray down and held out his hand towards Gerald.

"How have you been sir."

And with that the tension had begun. Selene smiled to herself and looked at the tray. "Oh it seems you forgot the sugar, I will go get some."

Selene walked down the stairs, away from the two men, giggling. She knew that Gerald's frustration was probably out of this world. As she walked down, she saw Luna drawing on a piece of paper. "What are you doing there Luna?"

Luna looked up at her mother, who was rubbing her forehead. "I am drawing a person I saw in my dream."

"Oh?" Selene looked at the drawing. It was a boy, probably Luna's age, black hair from the coloring and green eyes. The picture was as crude as any other Three year old drawing but Luna could pick up a couple of things.

Selene kissed her daughter and smiled. "I'm gonna get some sugar and go back before Gerald tries to strangle daddy?"

Luna tilted her head. "Why would Gerald do that?"

Selene laughed. "When you are older."

Selene walked to the cabinet to get a tin of sugar but than she heard something.

"Stop what are you doing, Selene hasn't finished yet."

"Shut up peasant."

Selene froze and quickly turned around. She knew what would happen, her body knew. She ran up the stairs but it was too late. A flash of light and loud bang. Selene was pushed off her feet and hit the bottom of the stairs in a loud thump. Selene scrunched her eyes in pain and rolled on her back.

Selene clenched her teeth and looked up. She had to see what had happened. As soon as she saw the destruction, Selene wanted to erase her memory.

The entire top floor was gone. She had theorized correctly. The magical Backlash had a small radius but extremely deadly. Xeno was gone. Xeno, her love was gone. Selene cried out in frustration.

 **Neville**

The devil searched for one more and found it in a certain country, certain place, in a certain family.

"Come Neville, we are off to visit the Lovegoods." Augusta Longbottom looked at her son with a stern gaze.

She wanted Neville to grow a spine, though it was probably too much to expect from a 3 year old kid. Besides, her son and daugther-in-law would see to that later. She was proud of those two. Damn good Aurors like her deceased husband. The two were brave, chose the right side and loyal to their cause.

Augusta looked back at her son and his wife and nodded, a frown on Augusta's lips. "I will be back later to pick you two up. Make sure you have-"

"Don't worry Augusta. We already packed up most of the things. Do see that Neville plays with Luna."

Augusta nodded. "of course." Augusta felt a smile twitch at her lips. She had to respect Alice, the girl certainly had bravery to speak to her like that.

Neville, who had been holding Augusta's hand, was looking at the green fire intently.

Augusta moved forward, dragging Neville along with her and called out to go to the Lovegood's residence.

As Augusta walked in, she noticed a few things. Everything was packed into boxes with most of the cabinets empty. A small blonde girl was reading a magazine on a small couch. She was curled up and looked very tired. There was a blonde woman who had definitely seen better days sitting at the table, a coffee mug in hand.

Augusta pushed Neville towards Luna and walked towards Selene. She placed a hand on her shoulder before sitting down. Selene acknowledged her presence by summoning another mug and coffee pot. Selene poured the hot, brown liquid into the mug and set the coffee pot down.

Augusta didn't even bother thanking Selene but rather stared at her and waited. Augusta, sighing, took out her wand and cast a privacy ward around the table.

Augusta took a sip from her coffee and smiled to herself slightly. She had a couple parties with the witty Xeno. He had always loved a good roast. Augusta looked at Selene and her smile faltered. Selene was a strong woman, always was. To see her like this, it wrenched her heart.

"Well out with it. Let it out Selene." Augusta prodded Selene hoping to elicit a response.

Selene sighed as she stared at her mug. "its my fault. I antagonized Gerald."

Augusta snorted. "you know better than that. Gerald was the bloody idiot. He deserved to blasted to kingdom come."

Selene gripped her mug tightly as she growled out. "Than what about Xeno. He-" Selene's voice cracked as she thought about him.

Augusta sighed. "When Joseph died, I thought it was the end of the world. I felt tired, I didn't want to go on. Alice and Frank were already married and living happily. I knew I didn't have to worry about them. I had no reason left to live."

Selene snorted. "And what. You had an epiphany about life. Something like 'Oh life is worth living because its wonderful' or 'I want people to be happy so I lived.'"

Augusta chuckled. "not exactly. I realized that if I killed myself, if I allowed myself to drift, to not care anymore, how disappointed Joseph would be when I caught up with him."

Selene finally looked up at Augusta. "Augusta-"

The Longbottom continued. "Xeno loved you because you were strong, brilliant and caring. Do not change that about yourself."

Selene fell silent and simply nodded. Augusta allowed herself to smile and lower the privacy ward. Augusta looked at her watch and saw that Frank and Alice were late. "Oh dear, It seems my son and daughter are late to come over. I will go see what they are doing."

Augusta moved over to the fireplace and grabbed a bit of Floo. She sprinkled it in and stepped in.

Selene stood up, leaving the mugs there, turning around and looking at the two children talking to each other. Selene walked over and smiled, wrapping Luna in a hug.

As soon as Augusta stepped out of the fire, she noticed something was wrong. The floors were dusty and the lights were out. Augusta immediately took out her wand. Never once did the Longbottom left anything dirty, and it was against tradition to turn off all the lights. She did not activate the light because it would give her away. Augusta moved silently through the kitchen and up the stairs. Augusta's eyes flickered left and right. It was obvious there was a struggle but between who.

Augusta, though, couldn't ignore the sinking feeling she knew exactly who was involved. Augusta moved up silently to the hall way and looked a horrifying scene. Augusta legs felt week as she tried to hold herself up with one hand on the stair well. She tried to reel in her emotions, tried to steel herself. But she couldn't take it, the scene, this horrifying feeling was too much. Augusta ran towards the cold bodies of her son and daughter in law. Augusta cradled both of them in her arms and cried.

"heheh, so we have another one here."

Augusta looked up and pointed her wand at the new comer.

" _Expelliarmus"_ Was called from behind her. Augusta could only watch in horror as she saw her wand fall out of her hand.

Augusta spat out, "Lestrange. Looks like the slut has some power after all."

Bealltrix growled. " _I_ was going to let you live but it seems it is a different matter." Bealltrix moved forward and pointed her wand at Augusta's head. "where is he?! Where is the dark lord."

Augusta howled in laughter, in the light of her situation, in light of her demise, Augusta laughed at her coming death. "Dead, though it seems your whorish mind can't seem to handle it."

Bealltrix growled and casted a curse. Augusta fell on her children, following them into the abyss.

Selene held both children in her arms, looking at the four coffins. The Lovegoods and Longbottoms were actually family friends so it seemed only right to bury them next to each other. Many passed by and gave their condolences. She nodded and accepted them.

It wasn't till Monsieur Ricardo came up to her did she harden her eyes. The noble and government offical took of his hat and bowed. "Madam, the government of France sends their-"

"Compensation. I expect no less. I want compensation for the stupidity of Gerald. The lack of protection of the Longbottoms. I want legal guardianship over Neville. I also want a division in catching Death eaters and high priority targets specifically. I also want to lead that department I will have nothing less."

Monsieur Ricardo eyes the woman before her. The look in her eyes told him that he would lose any confrontation with her, politically and magically. The nobleman sighed. "it will be done for you."

When Ricardo left, and most of the guests had left. Selene moved with the children up to the tombstones. Selene made silent promise. She would make sure that no one would be able to harm the children. No. Even more. She would make sure that these children could destroy anything on their path to greatness. And she would have nothing less.

 **And that's it for the prologue. I will spend a couple chapters setting up the characters before we get into juicy stuff. Please review!**


End file.
